


A First Edition Warlock Dowling

by Lielie96



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, its short but its sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lielie96/pseuds/Lielie96
Summary: Nanny Ashtoreth and Warlock had been acting suspiciously all week. Normally Brother Francis wouldn’t even bat an eye at it. After all, the demon was meant to influence the young Antichrist in a demonic way. However, this time it seemed that whatever it was they were plotting revolved around him.





	A First Edition Warlock Dowling

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a birthday present for a friend of mine.

Nanny Ashtoreth and Warlock had been acting suspiciously all week. Normally Brother Francis wouldn’t even bat an eye at it. After all, the demon was meant to influence the young Antichrist in a demonic way. However, this time it seemed that whatever it was they were plotting revolved around him.

More than once Brother Francis noticed the two talking among themselves, only to glance over at him and giggle. His angelic hearing often allowed him to eavesdrop when they were close enough, and one more than one occasion he had heard his name being said by the young boy. It also seemed that the two were avoiding him. They wouldn’t come up to him as often as they normally would and would stop their discussions if the angel approached them. All-in-all, the angel was slightly concerned.

And just as his concerns were starting to reach a peak, the other shoe dropped.  
It was a particularly sunny day when the young Antichrist came running out the house, straight for him.  
“Brother Francis! Brother Francis!” The boy sounded excited to get his attention.  
And his attention, it did get. He turned around to face the young boy with a smile on his face. “Hello, Master Warlock. Been a long time since I been seeing you out here.” He took a look around, expecting to see Nanny as the demon was never too far away from the boy at all times. “Where’s your nanny? Thought she would be with you.”  
“Nanny’s inside. She wanted me to come get you.” Warlock grabbed his sleeve and proceeded to tug him inside the house despite his numerous protests.

It’s safe to say that as the gardener, Brother Francis wasn’t expected to be inside the house. That is to say, he’d only ever been inside once and that was the day he was hired. Even now, he barely had the time to get his bearings of the place as the young boy dragged him through to what he assumed would be the fate that the Antichrist and demon had decided for him. Preparing for the worst he was taken into one of the Dowling’s living room, the one closest to Warlock’s room if he had to make a guess.

However, instead of finding some sort of trap or torture idea laid out for him, the angel saw something that he’d never forget. A cake sat on the coffee table beside a crudely wrapped box. Nanny sat on one of the couches with the softest smile Brother Francis had ever seen on her face. It was a sight the angel had never seen before then and would not see again for many years after. He hadn’t even noticed that while he was looking around, Warlock had let go of his sleeve and bounced over to Nanny.

Brother Francis took off his hat, since he had always viewed that to be polite. “What’s all this then?”  
“Nanny told me it was your birthday today, so we have to celebrate,” Warlock responded, practically vibrating on the spot from excitement.  
The young boy’s words caused Nanny to laugh softly, finally addressing Brother Francis. “I merely mentioned it in passing. It was the wee one’s idea to do all this.”  
The angel couldn’t find the words to express how much this meant to him. Normally angels and demons don’t have birthdays or celebrate the likes, since they were never really “born”. But the thought that Crowley had come up with a day that would be special for him had him emotional.

The angel took a seat next to Nanny while Warlock remained standing.  
As Brother Francis was about to question if the young boy was alright, Nanny spoke up. “Alright, hell spawn, you can give it to him.”  
This seemed to set the boy off. He jumped from his spot, picking up the box and holding it out to the angel.  
It started to make sense to the angel what it was now. It was a gift. Thanking the young boy, Brother Francis took the gift, slowly unwrapping it.  
First thing he noticed was that it wasn’t a box like he had first thought. It was in fact a book.  
“Nanny said you liked books,” Warlock explained as the angel started to flip through the book. It was far from fancy, nothing like the many books that sat in his bookshop. But this one, he could feel, was much more special. Each page was about a different moment the young Antichrist shared with either Brother Francis, Nanny or both. Hand drawn drawing accompanied with the child’s scribble of a handwriting explaining the scene depicted.  
“So, I made you one. A special one. It’s a first addition Warlock Dowling.” The boy seemed so proud of himself.  
“Edition, darling,” Nanny quietly corrected him.  
“That’s what I said, Nanny,” the boy whined. This caused both nanny and Brother Francis to laugh softly.

“It’s beautiful, Warlock. Thank you so much my dear boy. I will cherish it always.”

The day’s celebrations weren’t much of a party or a celebration in the traditional sense. It was simply an angel, a demon and the young Antichrist enjoying each other’s company with cake and conversation. And Brother Francis found it was absolutely perfect. The hours seemed to pass without either of them noticing and before any of the three knew it, the sun was starting to set.

And many years later, long after Armageddon’t, in times where Aziraphale felt that he needed a little pick-me-up, he found himself picking up the same little book he always did. The same little book filled with childish drawings of a boy, a nanny and a gardener.


End file.
